


Getting closer

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: When Kikumaru finds himself in trouble, help comes from an unexpected source - considering his location.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-01-03 11:46am to 12:13pm & 2020-01-03 03:01pm to 03:09pm  
> Inspiration: My wife wanted a Tezuka/Eiji story, badly.

Tezuka didn't know why his feet had brought him to the food court but was seriously surprised upon finding one of his team-mates there, in the middle of an obviously unwanted conversation.

''Such a cutie, aren't you? Such long, curly hair.''

''Please stop.''

''A real cutie. And so sweet. I wonder how well you -''

''Kikumaru! Time to go.''

The red-haired boy's head shot up, the initial surprise changing into relief almost instantly. 

''Yes, buchou.''

The next moment he was already standing beside him, ready to leave.

Tezuka nodded once, adjusted his tennis bag and led the way. Out of the food court, out of the mall, turning left, right, then left again and before Kikumaru knew it, they had reached one of the beautiful parks. Only then did they come to a halt and took seats on one of the benches.

''Thank you, buchou.''

Tezuka nodded again, making Kikumaru relax a little with the familiar gesture.

''How often does this happen?''

The other boy sighed.

''Every time I go somewhere alone but today was more extreme than usual.''

''What brought you to this district in the first place?''

Kikumaru dodged unconsciously. They were a long way from Seigaku.

''You know, I've been wanting to try something new but Oishi wasn't very happy about it.''

''He wasn't?''

''Every time I called he kept sending me to voice-mail and during training I didn't dare ask. And these days he always disappears right after, so I don't get a chance there either.''

Tezuka had noticed the more frequent disappearances of course. What he hadn't noticed however, was the hole they created between his doubles one pair.

''Without Oishi, I decided I'd be better off training somewhere else. Preferably where none of the other schools are located.''

''And how did you end up in the food court?''

The red-head looked sheepish.

''I forgot my lunch on the kitchen counter. Not really my day.''

Having a look at the time, Tezuka decided to skip a part of his evening schedule - for today.

''There's a court over there.''

And before the other boy could decline, Tezuka strode off.

Kikumaru blinked, then followed with his usual, happy smile.

Time to train.


	2. Epilogue

''I'm sorry, Eiji.''

Eiji pouted.

''You've ignored me for weeks.''

''I know. And I can only apologize for that.''

''What was so important?''

Oishi turned slightly red.

''I… I'm…''

That made Eiji smile again.

''Naa, Oishi. You've been holding out on me.''

''I…''

''Who is it? Fujiko? Did you finally say something?''

''I…''

''Don't embarrass him too much, will you Eiji?''

''Fujiko! Congratulations!''

The tensai smiled brightly.

''Thank you, though I wish to apologize as well. I asked Oishi to keep this silent for a while.''

Eiji pouted again but not really.

''Sooo mean.''

When Tezuka joined them, Eiji automatically shouldered his bag.

''Ready?''

''Hoi. Hoi.''

''You're closing up today, Oishi.''

And without waiting for the surprise to subside Tezuka left. Eiji winked and ran after him, wearing a huge grin on his face.


End file.
